


velntine date

by Pestka123



Series: Hogwart AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Denki once again doesn't know a lot about wizarding world, First Date, Fluff, Hogsmeade, Hogwart AU, M/M, Pre-Relationship, and don't know how they look, because i have never been on a date, because why not, but he is amazed by everyhting magical, i think, i wrote sepecifaclly for valentines day, it's crappy, kind of geting togheter, they are in 3rd year here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pestka123/pseuds/Pestka123
Summary: Kaminari and Shinsou on their first date
Relationships: Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi
Series: Hogwart AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143989
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	velntine date

Denki had been acting weird lately. He was blushing all the time, which well he wasn’t complaining much about because he did look incredibly adorable but he was worried that maybe he is sick but Shinsou was fastly assured that it wasn’t the case later he blamed it on a lot of different things mostly cold as it was winter and school uniforms weren’t the warmest but that didn’t explain why he was blushing even more when looking at Shinsou or at every little touch from him. He also noticed that Denki was often staring at him but when Shinsou looked back he was quick to look at anything else with even bigger blush than before. So yeah he was acting strange and Shinsou had no idea what it was about he tried asking his papa about it but the only answer he was given was that it sound like Denki had a crush on him but it didn’t seem possible for him that Denki the cutest, the sweetest and the prettiest person he ever laid eyes on could have a crush on him but the thought did make him feel nice. But if Denki was acting weird for the last few days he was acting even weirder now. Deep blush seemingly permanent on his cheeks now, very distracted playing with his sleeve all the time and he looked like he wanted to say something but he wasn’t sure how. It was quiet for a few more minutes when Denki finally decided to speak 

“You know how there is the Hogsmeade trip next weekend on… on valentines day?” Denki asked they had some trips throughout the year there but Shinsou never really cared about them but Denki always seemed interested about everything that contained magic so he was always excited about them

“Yeah there is one. What about it?”

“D-do you want to go with me? Like on a date?” The last part was quieter, barely hearable and he sounded unsure and a little scared he wasn’t looking directly at Shinsou but at the book he was reading before his face was all red. Shinsou was surprised by the question but was quick to answer

“I’d be happy to” that made the smaller boy smile so fast and it was so bright

“I can’t wait for it to happen then”

So now here they were a few days later in Hogsmeade on their date it was a little awkward at first but later they just started laughing about how nervous both of them were because they were basically doing it everyday spending time with only each other that is so now they were on a walk through one of the alleys of the little town and Denki was looking at everything at least a little magical with amazement and Shinsou was looking at Denki because he was just so cute and he had a little bit of satisfaction about the blush that showed up whenever Denki noticed that he was looking at him.

“You're so pale that if it wasn’t for your hair you’d get lost in a snow” Shinsou teased him because Denki was pale the comment was a bit of exaggeration tho.

“With how much I blush around you I doubt that will happen”

“Then you’ll get lost in autumn with red face and yellow hair”

“And you will get lost in spring with your purple hair”

“Don’t know if you noticed but flowers are also green”

“What’s your house colors again?” Denki said looking at him with playful smirk 

“...okay you won this one”

“what’s my prize then?” 

“And what do you want it to be?”

“Oh come on you have to think of something it’s no fun when i’ll tell you what i want”

“Okay okay… How about butterbeer?” Denki’s eyes widened at that and he looked a little scared?

“Are you insane? It’s alcohol we can’t drink that”

“Alcohol?.. oh no no it’s sweet drink you can’t get drunk because of that it does have a little bit of alcohol but not much but it mostly tastes like butterscotch”

“I-I’m still not sure can it be something else?”

“Okay how about chocolate frog?”

“that is a cool prize”

“then come Honeydukes is not that far away” Shisnou said grabbing Denki’s hand amd leading the way to the sweet shop 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for how crappy it is


End file.
